


Sleeping Prince

by DracoPendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decides to confess his love to Arthur whilst the Prince is sleeping. But is Arthur really sleeping? And how will he react when he finds Merlin in his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrarryJohnlock18 on ff.net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DrarryJohnlock18+on+ff.net).



It was a beautiful spring morning in Camelot. Although the morn was still breaking, already the citadel was alive with the colours of ladies dresses and different herbs and spices that were on display. The sound of stallkeepers shouting out offers on different products filled the air above, melding with the clamour created by the blacksmith's tools as he laboured to make new weapons worthy of being wielded by the King and the noble Knights of Camelot. The air above the town was rich with the scents drifting from the various stalls offering their wares.

* * *

"Merlin!" Merlin woke abruptly, head snapping up. The door to his bedroom flew open, and there stood Gaius, looking very annoyed. "Merlin, you should have been up hours ago. Arthur's probably searching for you! Out of bed, come on!" With a sigh, Merlin got off his bed and went down into Gaius' chambers, with the Court Physician following him.

Merlin looked around. "No breakfast?" he queried.

"I had breakfast while you were asleep, Merlin." Gaius held out a chunk of bread for Merlin with an amused smile on his face.

"Is this it?" Merlin pulled a disgruntled face.

"Be lucky you have anything Merlin. Now shoo, Arthur will be looking for you and I have work to do."

And so Merlin left to do his manservant duties, tearing chunks out of the bread in is hand as he went to the Prince's chambers.

* * *

Merlin heard as his knock reverberated around Arthur's room.  _Typical_ , he thought.  _The one time I knock and Arthur's too busy dozing to witness it_. He pushed the old oak door and entered the room, eyes automatically drawn to the bed. He could see blonde tufts of hair sticking out from under the blankets.  _Arthur's so sweet when he's asleep_. Merlin sighed.  _Shame he's not like that all the time_. Merlin's eyes lingered over the empty space in the bed next to the sleeping Prince. Oh how Merlin yearned to lie next to his beloved, but alas, it would not be deemed appropriate. For one: they were both men. And then, Merlin was only a servant anyway. Even if Arthur returned his feelings, no one would accept their love for each other.

Merlin snuck over to the empty space on the bed and lay down. He quickly locked the door with a quick glance. He felt the magic course through him and he heard the lock click.  _Just a precaution. It'd be really awkward if people walked in to find me laying next to the Prince…_  Merlin shook his head.  _Best not think about it._

He turned onto his side and looked at Arthur, who mumbled something incoherent.  _He's so adorable_.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. "Arthur. You're so… amazing. I… I'd do anything to be with you. I hate the way you look at Guenivere, you love her so much. I hate that I'm jealous of the way you look at her, wishing it was me. Arthur, I… I love you. And I'd do anything for you."

Arthur twisted in his sheets, and Merlin caught a glimpse of the blonde's toned body. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have those muscled arms hold him close. He hadn't realised that Arthur's blue eyes had opened whilst he had been admiring the blonde's muscles. A loud cough drew Merlin's eyes to the startling blue eyes that stared at him questioningly.

"What are you doing in my bed, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Uum, well, sire… Uum, I was…" Arthur raised an elegant eyebrow as Merlin, face flustered, fell from the bed.

"Well do explain, Merlin. What were you doing in _my_  bed?"

"Nothing, sire. I was just… making sure that everything was comfortable for you."

"Are you sure you weren't just taking advantage of my sleepy state to confess your undying love towards me?"

Merlin was startled. "You-you were awake the whole time?" He felt a dull flush creep up his cheeks.

"Yes, Merlin, I was. You really need to work on how to tell if someone's sleeping."

"Well, I, uum…"

Arthur smirked.

"Honestly Merlin, you are completely useless sometimes, aren't you?" he grinned slyly. "Didn't even get me any flowers," he laughed.

Merlin grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and threw it at Arthur. After recovering from the slight shock, Arthur lunged at Merlin, wrapping his arms around the warlock and pulling the smaller boy back onto the bed. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat as he realised the close proximity in which his and Arthur's faces were. His eyes locked onto Arthur's blue ones, and then he felt soft lips on his own.  _Arthur Pendragon, love of my life, is kissing me. Arthur Pendragon! God this feels good_. Merlin moaned slightly, trying to stop himself but failing.

Arthur pulled back. "Did you just moan, Merlin?"

"No, I was just-"

He was cut off by the returning feeling of the soft lips on his own. They melded around his, and Merlin felt as though they belonged there, always had belonged there.

Merlin pulled back and sat up, turning away so Arthur couldn't see his tears.

"Are you crying, Merlin?" He felt muscled arms snake themselves around his waist. "Come on," Arthur sighed. "I couldn't have been that bad at kissing."

Merlin laughed, tears running down his face. "No, it's not that. It's just… This can't be,  _we_  can't be. No one would accept it."

"Maybe not, Merlin. I'm sorry. Maybe, the time will come when we can be together, and I promise you, Merlin," Arthur swivelled Merlin round to face him and put a hand over his wet cheek. "I promise you that I'll make sure we can be together."

"You-you mean it Arthur?"

"I do." And then Merlin was kissed again, slowly, gently. Arthur pulled back. "Now. My clothes need washing." Arthur laughed at Merlin's face before throwing his shirt at his manservant. "Off you go, Merlin."

Merlin shot a quick look at the door, magic coursing through him. He made sure he stepped very loudly to cover up the noise of the door unlocking, before leaving slowly, a stupid grin pasted on his face.


End file.
